Long Sought Dream OneShot
by Miku39Hatsune
Summary: Based off a dream I had - The getting together of our favorite clow master and chinese clow reed descendant


Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Card Captor Sakura, I don't...But if the rights go up for grabs you can be assured I won't give up until I have em! :O

Note: This story is set where Sakura is 19 and Shaoran is 20

This story is based off an actual dream I had. :3

The song is self written and copyrighted, theft not tolerated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day in a forested park full of Cherry Blossom trees. Shaoran had blindfolded Sakura and was now walking her through the paths into the more secluded area of the park. Because she had tried several times to remove the blindfold early, Shaoran had insisted upon holding her hands behind her back while guiding her on the paths so she couldn't try again.

"_Shaaaoorrraannnn-Kun can I please take it off now? I wanna know where I am and what is going on!"_

"_Sorry Sakura-Chan, I can't allow that or the surprise will be ruined, we're almost there so calm down and be patient."_

"_Oh fine, but just to let you know I still wanna take it off right now!"_

Shaoran chuckled quietly and continued to lead her on into the deepest part of the Cherry Blossom forest. The forest opened up and revealed a large, misty, crystal clear lake, called Reisei Mizuumi (Serenity Lake). The lake had several cherry wood benches around it, each under a blooming Cherry Blossom tree. Shaoran sat her down on one of the benches under what seemed to be the biggest tree. Several petals fell down and flew gracefully with the gentle breeze onto the lake, causing ripples to form and spread across the water.

"_Ok my ever impatient Cherry Blossom, __**now**__ you can take off the blindfold."_

"_Yay, finally!"_

Sakura impatiently removed the blindfold with haste and was stunned by the scene before her. She had never known this part of the forest even existed and was at a loss for words to describe it. She leaned back against the bench and took a long breath then stared up and Shaoran who was standing behind her, leaning on the bench.

"_Sh...Shaoran-kun..It...It's amazing! I've never seen something so beautiful! How did you find out about this place?"_

"_That's for me to know and for you to not find out Sakura-Chan."_

"_No fair! But, why did you bring me here?"_

"_Well Sakura-Chan I shall show you not tell you."_

Shaoran, being smart enough not to pull a cliché movie scene, sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Sakura was clueless to the sudden action but decided not to think too much on it and leaned back onto his chest and stares up at the almost cloudless sky. She didn't feel Shaoran shift a little under her to retrieve something from his pocket.

"_Sakura-Chan, you know how much I love you right?"_

"_Well it is hard to fathom but I have a good guess. Too much?"_

"_Close but not right Sakura-Chan."_

"_Hoi? Well then you tell me!"_

"_I was hoping to get you to say that...I love you more than too much my Cherry Blossom. So much that without you I would never be able to smile again. I never wanna be apart from you, that I realized back when you captured the Void card and transformed her into the Hope card. So, I have a question for you Sakura-Chan."_

"_Do share it with me."_

"_Would you do the honor of marrying me my little cherry blossom?"_

It then donned on Sakura just what everything had been about. He had brought her here to create the perfect opportunity to ask Sakura the very question she wished and dreamed he would for so long. She had to restrain herself from jumping up and dancing around from how happy she was. Unfortunately she couldn't restrain herself for very long.

"_Oh of course I will Shaoran-Kun!"_

She turned around and hugged him fiercely around the neck, nearly suffocating him in the process. When Shaoran finally had caught his breath from Sakura's attack he showed her the parcel he had retrieved from his pocket. In it was the most stunning engagement ring in the history of time. It was a platinum band with a heart shaped ruby in the center with two smaller gems, an emerald and a pink diamond, on either side. He slid it on Sakura's finger and kissed her passionately. He picked her up on his back and carried her out of the forest slowly....

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Six and half months later..._

In the very same forest an event was taking place. A Sakura Card, Flowery, was bringing the now dormant Cherry Blossom trees back into life while another, Hope, stood in front of an altar decorated with white roses and the Cherry Blossoms Flowery was making. The other cards had also been summoned for the occasion and were taking their places around the altar or floating casually above it if they could. Rows upon rows of gold chairs, the front row draped in white silk, stood before the altar. Flowery finished revitalizing the forest and took her place standing behind the rows of chairs. The guests, who had been enchanting with magic to be able to see the cards, had been stunned by the cards and their glee to be part of the day. Shaoran stood with them looking as nervous as ever in a snow white tux.

Song began to sing in a melodic voice and a woman and man walked down the aisle made by the rows of chairs arm in arm. The man was Toya Kinomoto, Sakura's Brother, the woman Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend. Tomoyo was the maid of honor as well as the dress and tux designer. She was dressed in a light purple dress that was made of very fine silk that wrapped around her like water. Toya was the best man, and was in a midnight black tux that had been altered to his height by Tomoyo.

"_Never though this day would come,_

_Always thought we would be broken apart,_

_By the distance of a million miles,_

_But here we are today together..."_

Next came a pair of felines, which stunned the audience further, one was a angel winged mountain lion, the other a black panther with butterfly wings. They walked down the aisle, glaring at each other from a long lived rivalry, and took their spots on either side of the alter, guards to the Hope card.

"_The days we waited until this one,_

_Had seemed like so many years and centuries to me,_

_Always waiting for you to come back to me,_

_Always waiting for the man who stole my heart and soul."_

Finally, a ghostly woman and young man came down the aisle.. The ghostly woman startled the guests but they instantly recognized her as the materialized ghost of Sakura's dead mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, who smiled at her long lost friends and family. The man was the reincarnate of Clow Reed himself, Eriol Hiragizawa, who wore a pair of ceremonial robes in a deep midnight blue. He smiled at Tomoyo who diverted her gaze from him instantly and chuckled.

"_Today we unite forever,_

_Never again will I have to long for your touch,_

_Never again will I fear losing you,_

_Because today is the day we can't be torn apart..."_

Song began to sing softly and music began playing with her words. Flowery came gliding down the aisle, dropping many Cherry Blossom petals along the way, and joined her fellow cards around and above the altar. Sakura,wearing the most beautiful white wedding dress personally made by Tomoyo, with her father Fujitaka Kinomoto, came down the aisle slowly. When they reached the altar Fujitaka parted to join Toya and Eriol and Song finished her song with a flourish. Hope smiled at the guests, her card friends, then finally at her master and her lover and began her speech.

"_Let us enjoy this day everyday,_

_Let us never think of the past,_

_Where we were always apart,_

_Because today is the day we can't be torn apart..."_

"_Though unceremonious by human terms to be married by somebody other than a priest, Sakura personally requested that I, The Hope, oversee and bless this event as I was the one helped to keep them together through the bad times."_

She paused for a moment then continued.

"_All of us have joined together, magic and mortal, friend and former foes, to see the Clow Master Sakura Kinomoto, and descendant Shaoran Li of Clow Reed, join in an everlasting bond that runs deeper than any magic that us Clow cards can ever fathom, or that any time can penetrate. We, the friends and families of the Kinomotos and Lis, are here to support this bond as we seal it for eternity today before all your eyes. However before we seal the bond it has been brought to my attention that our friends here have something to say to each other..."_

"_Sakura-Chan, it has been months since I first asked you to marry me, and I love you just as much then if not more now. So to be married to you before the cards, our friends, our families, couldn't make me any happier any day or time. I promise to you I won't ever leave you, I promise to you to care for you, and I promise to you that I will take care of our card friends too my Cherry Blossom."_

"_Sh..Shaoran-Kun..I don't know what I can say. There aren't enough words to describe how happy I am to be married to you. I love you...That is the only words that come to my mind..."_

The Hope smiled at their intense gaze and proceeded with the ceremony.

"_Do you, Shaoran Li, of the Li Clan and Descendant of Clow Reed, Lover of our master Sakura Kinomoto, promise to protect her when things seem hopeless, to love her through thick and thin, heal her when sick, to care for her when old?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you, Sakura Kinomoto, Master of the Sakura Cards, indirect descendant of Clow Reed, Lover of the chinese descendant Shaoran Li, swear to love him when things are bad, defend him when he cannot push forward, and be there for him when he his hurt?"_

"_I do."_

"_Keroberos, Spinel, do you, the guardians of the Clow, lend your everlasting guardianship over our master and friend?"_

"_We do."_

"_And do you the friends and families of Sakura and Shaoran swear your loyalties to support and uphold this union?"_

The guests all nodded and smiled.

"_Keroberos, Spinel, if you would please?"_

Keroberos and Spinel both summoned their respective magics and two rings formed before Hope and dropped into her outstretched hand.

"_With the power of Clow, we the Sakura Cards, bless these rings with our protection."_

The rings glowed a thousand different colors then settled back into their original colors. She handed them to Sakura and Shaoran who placed them on each other's fingers.

"_By the power of all the Clow and heavens, I, Hope and the Sakura Cards, pronounced you Shaoran and Sakura Li!"_

There was a roar of applause and cheering and the cards began to show their glee by producing hearts and stars with their powers. Shaoran embraced Sakura and kissed her as though he had longed for this a thousand years. They broke apart and to Sakura's surprise, Shaoran picked her up in his arms and carried her off into the forest...


End file.
